halfkindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Plot Summary of Volume 5: Grey
Plot Summary Build Up and Back Stories Many years have passed since Iris Lawton and the underground hybrids had acquired the Genetic Targeting System. Nyx has blossomed into a fully functioning society with thousands of citizens. The hybrids have been gathering resources for years, planning an all out attack similar to The Event. The GTS is their trump card. However, Brock West has found their location, and with General Rox instructing the way, he's assembled a team and a plan that will exterminate the hybrid species. Unknown to West, though, one of his team members has a hidden agenda. ''General Rox and the New Mission'' After the assassination of Mark Allen and the revelation that halfkinds still existed, rumors started to surface over General Rox's moral conduct. He was disgracefully discharged from his position and the Implant Program was officially off the books. Yet, Rox was undeterred. He continued to install implants into those willing to pay the price and had built his own private, super soldier squads. Rox still believed the key to the future was in the implant, and was willing to do anything to prove this to the United Species Alliance. He had one hope to get back into the Alliance, and that was to finish a job that he had thought was done. Rox calls up his most decorated and modified soldier, Brock West, who has had so many implants installed in him that he became invincible. West gladly takes the challenge of finding the halfkinds, and spends years searching every clue to their whereabouts. Finally, many years later, West succeeds, and the mission to bring their end begins. ''Valkyrie Grey'' Unknown to General Rox, one of West's team members is not your average mercenary. Her name is Valkyrie Grey. On paper, she is an all star merc with many successful missions and reasonable fees. In reality, she Valeria Snow, and is the daughter of Falena Snow. It is revealed that her mother was murdered, and as a result, Valeria (or Val) became an orphaned. Her only goal in life after that was to seek revenge against the man who killed her mother, Brock West. Falena had discovered the truth about Rox's experiments on wolves, and even though the data had been destroyed and Falena went into hiding, West was still ordered to eliminate her because of this knowledge. Meanwhile, the Brotherhood of Wolves have slowly became more and more ousted in the United Species Alliance, with discrimination being at a high. They had always been suspicious of the Brotherhood when they noticed wolves vanishing from the streets, yet never had any evidence to prove wrong doing. However, General Rox was suspect number one. Thus, the Brotherhood needed an agent who was motivated enough to investigate Rox, and that is when they found Valeria Snow. West had always been Rox's right hand man, so the Brotherhood and Valeria had common interests. The Brotherhood recruited Snow and trained her, and using their connections, got Snow a ticket on the new iteration of Company Manticore. Snow, with the code name Valkyrie Grey, had one mission: to retrieve data that would incriminate Rox and expose the wrongdoings of the Alliance. Her reward? The opportunity to kill Brock West. Company Manticore Arrives on The Moon After initial briefings with Rox and an equipment and prep check, the team rests before being sent to the Moon. Their plan is to transport to the The Moon, draw attention, capture some hostages, then pinpoint the exact location of Nyx. The team includes West, Grey, Molly Barnes, Sol Kimba, Grodd Arbock, Bill John, Clay Hartano, and Arnold Lieu. Right away, Bill John suspects there is a spy among them, and his first suspect is Val. Val does her best to divert attention, and unfortunately, the team has little time to follow up on Bill's suspicions, as they are ambushed within a few hours of their mission. They are attacked by not one, but two masked assailants. West recognizes the fight patterns, and is able to figure out their two attackers are hybrids. Not any hybrids, but hybrids with the similar fighting style and appearance (right down to the black armor and mask) as Iris Lawton. During this battle, Barnes, John, Arbock, and Hartano are killed. Only Kimba, Grey, Lieu, and West remain alive. Bill John's death makes West extra paranoid as West heard out his suspicions. As they rest from the battle, West takes the opportunity to pick and prod at Grey, deducing she is not someone he can trust. The group is once again attacked, this time while they were sleeping. In the melee, Kimba loses his life, and Lieu retreats into the deep jungles of the Moon, going completely AWOL. The only ones left are West and Grey. During the fight, there comes a moment when the enemy has the chance to end Grey, but refuses to do so, instead they retreat again. This makes West extra suspicious, and rather than risk his plans being ruined, decides to kill her in her sleep. Unfortunately, for West, Val wakes up, and the two get into a brawl. West easily gets the upperhand, and easily puts Val in a position of certain death. However, they are observed from a distance by the previous attackers, which are revealed to be Ash Han and Izzy Lawton. The two interfere in the fight and save Val from certain death, bringing her to Nyx itself. Val The Prisoner Val wakes up a prisoner in Nyx. She finds herself greeted by Ivy Lawton. She is given a tour of Nyx. Val inquires where Iris Lawton is, but Ivy reveals that Iris is dead. Val is returned to her cell and then interrogated by Isla Lawton, Ivy's daughter. Isla explains that the two that have been attacking Company Manticore was her sister, Izzy, and Ash Han, who has been living with the hybrids since their her last encounter with them. Val notes that since Isla is of the royal bloodline, she must have powers since her sister has telekinesis. Isla rebukes this claim. However, Isla indeed has powers, the ability to absorb the thoughts and memories of those near her. Her goal in greeting Val was to gain info on her. Brock West: Army of One West is the only one left in the mission. As he gets closer, he is once again attacked by Izzy Lawton and a team of hybrids, which include Gabriel and Charles. However, he is able to dispatch all of them, except Lawton. In a desperate attack, Lawton uses a nearby lake to try and drown West, but West survives the attack. West then finally makes it close enough to Nyx's location, only to have one last confrontation with Ash Han and Izzy Lawton. During their fight, West has the upper hand over Han, but Lawton tries to bury them both with her telekinetic powers. Han dies, but West survives, scraping out of the imposed tomb. He then stands a top of Nyx's location and plans to dig in to infiltrate it with the help of Arnold Lieu, who has returned from going AWOL. West then reveals his plan to Lieu. Once inside Nyx he plans to release his own ultimate weapon the Army of One. Iris's Promise